rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Team JNPR/Image Gallery
Official Graphics RWBY_V2E2_EndCredit.png|Team JNPR with Team RWBY ending credits fan art by "HOOAH". http://essynthesis.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Team-RWBY-and-JNPR-Poster-413624493 V2 07 00044.png|Team JNPR and multiple other characters end credits fanart by "HORSERADISH" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. JNPRAmityArena.png|Loading screen for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR on the poster of Volume 4. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Roosterteeth Twitter Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Team JNPR in the original Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Merchandise jnpr800jnprart.jpg|Team JNPR shirt design Twitter YORB1.png|Sneak preview of Team JNPR as seen in Monty's tweet. YORB.png|Note the screen in the background. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Bj4EP3qCYAAtcRG.jpg.jpg|Monty playing around with the scenes, and getting random results Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header jnpr school uniform dlc.png|Preview of the Beacon Academy costume DLC jnpr dance outfit dlc.png|Preview of the Beacon dance costume DLC Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Team JNPR at beginning of the opening. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00743.png|Team JNPR in the opening's closing zoom-out. Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|Preparing to fight the Death Stalker. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|Charge! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|Witnessing Team RWBY's victory over the Nevermore. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Team JNPR is formed The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|We have classes? Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|Eating lunch with Team RWBY. Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall with Team RWBY and Team CRDL. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 14.png Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JPNR Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Eating lunch while Nora flings grapes at Yang. 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|See no evil, Speak no evil, Hear no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_11596.png|"I'm queen of the castle!" 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|JNPR readies themselves for Ruby's new artwork 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|We've become one with the paint 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Watching Yang crash land Welcome to Beacon v2e2 rwby jnpr.png|JNPR studying in the library while Team RWBY plays Remnant: The Game. V2_02_00023.png|"Thank You!" v2e2 blake leaves.png|"Women!" Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00022.png V2 07 00025.png Field Trip V2 08 00033.png Search and Destroy V2 09 00005.png V2 09 00013.png V2 09 00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png V2e12 jnpr city.png V2 12 00007.png V2 12 00025.png|Team JNPR arrives on the scene. V2 12 00071.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png|Team JNPR posing in the Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00003.png V3e2 00042.png V3 02 00049.png V3e2 00048.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png Destiny V3 08 00013.png|Team JNPR in their dorm V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00030.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00024.png V3 10 00067.png V3 10 00098.png V3 10 00114.png V3 10 00157.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00178.png|The three remaining members of JNPR and Ruby V3 12 00179.png|Embarking on a journey V3 12 00194.png| Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00072.png Volume 4 Opening Vol4op 00011.png Vol4op 00012.png Vol4op 00042.png The Next Step V4 01 00054.png V4 01 00055.png V4 01 00063.png V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00115.png V4 01 00117.png V4 01 00123.png V4 01 00126.png V4 01 00128.png V4 01 00132.png V4 01 00135.png V4 01 00136.png V4 01 00141.png V4 01 00142.png V4 01 00144.png V4 01 00146.png Remembrance V4 02 00012.png V4 02 00013.png V4 02 00014.png V4 02 00017.png V4 02 00019.png Family V4 04 00055.png V4 04 00056.png V4 04 00057.png V4 04 00062.png Tipping Point V4 06 00001.png V4 06 00003.png V4 06 00006.png V4 06 00033.png V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00043.png Punished V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00086.png A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00001.png V4 08 00002.png V4 08 00004.png V4 08 00031.png V4 08 00032.png V4 08 00034.png V4 08 00036.png V4 08 00046.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00061.png V4 09 00067.png V4 09 00070.png V4 09 00071.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00001.png V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00042.png V4 12 00045.png V4 12 00062.png V4 12 00063.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Welcome to Haven V5 01 00001.png V5 01 00002.png V5 01 00012.png V5 01 00013.png V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png V5 01 00033.png V5 01 00035.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00018.png V5 03 00021.png V5 03 00030.png V5 03 00031.png V5 03 00032.png V5 03 00034.png V5 03 00036.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00037.png V5 04 00042.png Known by its Song V5 06 00052.png V5 06 00060.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7 00002.png V5C7 00004.png V5C7 00011.png V5C7 00017.png V5C7 00031.png V5C7 00034.png V5C7 00041.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00020.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00083.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00019.png V5 14 00073.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer Vol 6 Trailer 00022.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00006.png V6 op 00007.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00007.png V6 01 00008.png V6 01 00009.png V6 01 00022.png V6 01 00023.png V6 01 00034.png V6 01 00046.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 The Vacuum Chibi 06 00020.png Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00025.png Chibi8 00026.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00010.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00010.png Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00030.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00004.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00014.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00013.png Chibi2 17 00015.png Chibi2 17 00018.png Chibi2 17 00019.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (15).png Chibi2 21 (16).png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00008.png Chibi3 12 00037.png Chibi3 12 00038.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Team JNPR